Cupid, Your Aim Sucks!
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: This is my Story for the 2020 Valentine's Day Song Prompt Challenge! Klaine, as seen through the eyes of a Cupid in Training.
1. Cupid in Training

**A/N So, here is my entry in the 2020 Klaine Valentine's Day Song Prompt Challenge! Fourteen days of song prompts for your entertainment. They're kicking us off with one of my favorite songs, Just The Two of Us, too! I really hope you enjoy this story! Starts during Never Been Kissed! May start out a little angsty, but I promise it will be funny! I started writing this last night when I got home from visiting my Daughter in Wisconsin, but fell asleep before I could finish it. Sorry it's late!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**Cupid in Training**

"We need another Cupid in Ohio, Lord Zeus!" said the cherubic young boy, glancing over his iPad.

"Another one? What happened to the one I sent down there last year?" The mighty titan demanded.

"He had a nervous breakdown trying to keep up with some high school Glee club. Apparently they dated and broke up in so many combinations, they made Fleetwood Mac seem like a stable family unit."

The ancient god of thunder sighed. "Very well. Send down one of the new trainees."

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

Once the winged boy had left, Zeus slumped on his throne and rolled his eyes. "Teenagers!"

…

_**Just the two of us**_

_**We can make it if we try**_

_**Just the two of us**_

_**(Just the two of us)**_

_**Just the two of us**_

_**Building castles…**_

Kurt turned the engine off, cutting off the song mid chorus. The action made him feel a little better. He was so not in the mood for happy happy joy joy songs right now. There was very little in his life to be happy about at the moment.

True, his dad was recovering from the heart attack, and Kurt was truly grateful for that, but being the only openly gay kid at school was slowly chipping away at his self esteem. The constant verbal abuse would have been enough to drive any kid to drastic measures. Add on top of that the locker shoves, the shoulder checks, and the slushie facials, and Kurt didn't know how much longer he could hold on before something pushed him over the edge.

He'd thought Glee club had been the answer to all his problems. He'd made friends, and got to do something he loved. But lately even that had been tarnished. He rarely got to sing, since Mr Schue constantly gave in to Rachel's obsessive need for hogging the spotlight, and even his so called friends had refused to see what an asset he was to the group.

So when Puck had told him to go spy on the 'Garglers,' Kurt had decided, why not? At the very least he'd get away from the depressing cesspit of a high school for a little while. Maybe he'd even meet a cute boy…

No! He mentally slapped himself. He was giving up on boys, at least for now. He was going to focus on getting through high school and get out of this loser town.

With a sigh, he checked his hair and lapel in the mirror, and got out of the Navigator. As he approached the front door of Dalton Academy, he had to wonder if he was making a huge mistake?

…

He spotted the auburn haired boy the moment he'd entered the building. It wasn't hard to do in that outfit, he obviously wasn't a student here. He followed the boy discreetly, as the boy moved furtively through the building.

When he'd been given this assignment, his instructions were to observe carefully before making decisions. Apparently his precursor had been a little trigger happy with his arrows, often confusing teenage hormones with love. He was bound and determined not to make the same mistakes.

So he followed the strange boy for a good thirty minutes as he seemed to get lost in the building. When the bell rang and classes let out, he blended into the crowd and followed the conspicuous boy down the stairs, pausing when he saw the boy stop another on the stairs.

And there it was! The look on the auburn haired boy's face when the other boy turned to face him! That was definitely a look of awe and wonder. Surely that was a sign of love at first sight?

The boy with the dark hair smiled in return, and reached out to shake hands, holding the auburn haired boy's hand a little longer than was polite. Yes, definitely good candidates!

He knocked the arrow, and pulled back the string, ready to let his arrow fly, but paused. Was he certain this was real love, and not just some teenage dream? Maybe he should observe for a little longer, just to be sure.


	2. The Test

**A/N I hope you all are enjoying this story! The second prompt is a song I'd never heard of called Cute, but after listening to it and reading the lyrics, I thought it was really apropos. This chapter is still set during Never Been Kissed.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**The Test**

He watched the dark haired boy for the next few days, looking for any sign that he might truly be in love with the auburn haired one, there was no obvious signs. No doodling of their initials in the margins of his homework, no little wistful sighs. Nothing but a smile when he sent the other boy a text. Unfortunately, it was a smile that could have meant anything from 'I'm just a concerned friend,' to 'I want to grow old with you.' It wasn't dopey or sappy, just...a smile.

It wasn't proof enough that the boy was in love. Perhaps a little test was needed. It was easy to put the thought in the Asian boy's head that the Warblers needed to try out a new song, although coming up with the right song had been a bit of a challenge.

…

Blaine frowned at his friend. "Are you feeling okay, Wes?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, the last time someone suggested a song like this, you practically had a seizure and said it was too much of a radical departure from what we normally do."

The older boy frowned. "And if I recall correctly, your reply was that if we didn't step out of our comfort zone, we'd be stagnant and boring in competition. I thought you'd be pleased with the idea."

Blaine sighed. He had said that, although he wasn't sure if _Cute, _by Stephen Jerzak was a good selection. He took his position, though, when the others began to harmonize. He was about to begin singing when his phone indicated an incoming call. He'd forgotten to turn it off.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly as he pulled it out of his pocket. He was about to turn it off when he noticed the caller ID. "Um, hang on, I need to take this."

He stepped out into the hallway and accepted the call. "Kurt? Is something wrong?"

He knew Kurt was supposed to be in class now. They'd texted a few times over the last few days since he'd met the boy.

…

He watched the hazel eyed boy rush out of the building, Warbler's practice completely forgotten. Whatever the pale boy had said to him over the phone had definitely upset the darker boy, but still, it wasn't proof of anything. Just a concerned friend rushing off to help out. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	3. Rainy Days and Mondays

**A/N I thought I knew every Beatles song there was, (and had imagined Chris Colfer singing them!) But today's song is a Beatles tune I've never heard before, Tell Me What You See. I love the Beatles, but I have to admit, Chris sings the Beatles better than the Beatles! This chapter takes place during The Substitute.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**Rainy Days and Mondays**

The weather on Monday seemed to fit Kurt's mood, with thick dark clouds pouring down buckets of rain, and lightning flashing across the sky. Karofsky had threatened him today. He was terrified the Neanderthal would actually follow through on his threat. Tears kept threatening to fall, but at the same time, anger was beating at his ribcage.

How dare Karofsky torment him? How dare he make Kurt feel weak and small?

One small ray of sunshine tried to break through the clouds, literally and metaphorically. As a break in the clouds appeared, Kurt looked down at his phone and smiled at the message Blaine had sent him. It was only a few words, but they made getting through the day bearable.

_I'm here for you if you need me._

He closed his locker, and made his way to the choir room. No one else was there, so he set his iPod in the docking station and pressed play.

…

He watched the auburn haired boy as the music began to play. The boy had an amazing voice, and he could listen to him all day long, but he had a job to do. He had to find out if this was true love or not.

He thought it might be for this boy, at least, but he'd checked the records from the last Cupid who'd had this region, and learned that this boy seemed to fall in love at the drop of a hat, but never with the right boy. Was the boy just a hopeless romantic, destined to fall in love over and over, never really finding his true love? Or was the dark haired boy his perfect match?

He listened as the boy sang.

_**Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?**_

_**Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?**_

_**Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see**_

_**It is no surprise now, what you see is me**_

Yes, the boy was definitely in love. But what about the other?


	4. A Little Pick Me Up

**A/N Oh geez, today's song really doesn't fit into this story, or at least not yet! But I'll make it work. That's why they call it a challenge, isn't it?**

**So, Here we go, with I Choose You, by Sara Bareilles. Oh, and you get a little clue as to who our Cupid in Training is!**

**Reviews always appreciated!**

…

**A Little Pick Me Up**

He'd determined that yes, the fair skinned boy was in love, but love can't survive if it's one sided. He had to find out for sure if the darker boy was also in love, but he was proving to be difficult. Either the boy had the world's greatest poker face, or he was oblivious to his own feelings. Or maybe there was just nothing there to read.

He couldn't give up, though. There was just something about these two boys that drew him. He wanted more than anything for it to be true love. But he also had a job to perform, and these two weren't the only potential lovers in the area.

After making the rounds and scoring half a dozen bullseyes on other couples, he made one last stop at a karaoke bar. He deserved a little break, just a little pick me up, he thought, and submitted his request slip.

When his name was called, he took the mic, his blue eyes sparkled, and he grinned as he began to sing.

_**Let the bough break, let it come down crashin'**_

_**Let the sun fade out to a dark sky**_

_**I can't say I'd even notice it was absent**_

'_**Cause I could live by the light in your eyes**_

_**I'll unfold before you**_

_**Would have strung together**_

_**The very first words**_

_**Of a lifelong love letter**_

_**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**_

_**I choose you**_

_**I will become yours and you will become mine**_

_**I choose you**_

_**I choose you**_

_**(Yeah)**_


	5. Near Miss

**A/N Okay, they really are making these song prompts hard. Today it's We're In This Love Together! Took me a long time to figure out how to use it, but here you go! Takes place during Furt.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**Near Miss**

He smiled as he watched the pale boy dancing down the aisle with his friends. Now this was how to put on a wedding! And the bride and groom were glowing, so happy and most definitely in love! He'd wiped a tear from his eyes as he'd pulled back his string and let his arrows fly.

…

Meanwhile, at Dalton…

"Please, Blaine? I'll do whatever you ask! Just Please please please do this for me? For us?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend. "Fine, but you owe me big time! Just tell me when and where."

"Give me an hour to set everything up, and meet us in the choir room!"

"Okay, but bring your wallet! I expect pizza afterwards. You know my preference."

"You got it!" The blonde hugged him and ran off.

…

The Cupid in training returned to Dalton a little while later, simply because he liked the decor here, and the boys were nice to look at. He wasn't expecting a major breakthrough with the dark haired boy. He was almost ready to throw in the towel on him and admit defeat.

And then he heard singing.

_**We're in this love together**_

_**We got the kind that lasts forever**_

_**We're in this love together**_

_**And like berries on the vine**_

_**It gets sweeter all the time**_

It was him! The dark haired boy! He'd recognize that voice anywhere! And that was definitely a love song he was singing! But...who was he singing to?

He followed the music down the hall to the choir room, but stopped outside the doors. What if the dark haired boy was in love with someone else? That would be a tragedy!

_**Its like a rainy night in candlelight**_

_**And,ooh it's so romantic**_

_**We got the whole thing working**_

_**Out so right**_

_**And it's just the way we planned it**_

_**Tell ya**_

_**We're in this love together**_

_**We got the kind that lasts forever**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**We're in this love together**_

_**And like berries on the vine**_

_**It gets sweeter all the time**_

He had to know. With a glance around to make sure no one else was there, he slipped into the choir room. There he was, standing off to the side, singing along to music that appeared to be coming from a boombox. And there, in the middle of the room, two boys danced. They reminded him of the happy couple at the wedding he'd just come from.

With a grin, he knocked his arrows, and let them fly.

…

As Blaine finished his song, he couldn't help smiling as he watched Nick and Jeff. The blonde boy had been trying to get up the courage to ask the other boy to be his boyfriend, and had finally asked Blaine to help. It was so cute how they'd both been clueless about how the other boy felt, despite it being obvious to the rest of the Warblers. He'd never be that clueless!

His phone vibrated in his pocket and pulled it out, smiling at the video clip that came up on his screen. It was Kurt, with a huge smile on his face, dancing with his dad at the wedding.

Nope, not clueless at all.


	6. Hatching a Plan

**A/N Sigh...Trying to come up with ideas for this challenge, while simultaneously working on my Glee Potluck Big Bang story, and the next chapter of Somewhere, Ohio, and the final chapter of Music and Lyrics, and the next chapter of The Haunting of Kurt Hummel, and my stupid brain decides to wander off and start thinking of New stories to write instead! No! Bad brain! I'm not going to start any new stories (except my Fic Exchange story, as soon as I find out who I'm writing for) until AFTER I finish my Big Bang story, and at least three of my WiPs!**

**Anyway, today's song is called Sweet Creature, by Harry Styles. This chapter takes place during Special Education.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as my mind has lost its mind and deserted me**

…

**Hatching a Plan**

The plan was simple, but genius, he thought. Now that the pale boy was at Dalton too, he could finally observe the two boys together for prolonged periods of time! Now he just had to set the mood and see how the darker boy reacted.

The plan was to have romantic songs playing constantly when the boys were within hearing distance. Surely the boys wouldn't be able to resist the constant bombardment of love songs? Well, he knew the pale boy wouldn't be able to resist, anyway. But surely if the pale boy acted on his feelings, the other boy would figure it out, and respond one way or another?

…

He discovered the flaw in his plan on Kurt Hummel's second day at Dalton. It was an all boy's school, and teenage boys didn't typically listen to romantic love songs. How was he going to get them to play what he needed them to play?

His first attempt had him switching out a few boys' ringtones, but neither teen seemed to notice. His second attempt, reworking their roommates playlists, failed as well, because the roommates always wore headphones, or didn't listen to their playlists when the boys were nearby.

And then he remembered that both boys were in the school a cappella choir. He put the thought in one boy's head to audition for a solo with _Sweet Creature._ It was the perfect idea.

Except that the pale boy also decided to audition, and wasn't in the room when the first boy sang, having been instructed to wait in the hall for the results. The darker boy had smiled during the song, but that was it.

He couldn't deal with this right now. He just wanted to slap the darker boy and yell at him and demand to know why he seemed to have no feelings whatsoever.


	7. Are You Kidding Me!

**A/N Okay, today's song is All I Want is You, by U2. Finally! Something I can work with! This takes place after BICO in the Christmas episode.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

…

**Are You Kidding Me!**

"Are you kidding me? Are you Freaking kidding me?" He growled, deciding that the Fates must really hate him.

He'd just come back from his bimonthly status update meeting with Zues and Cupid on Olympus, when he'd heard the music. He knew at once it was the two boys, he'd know those voices anywhere. He rushed down the hall to the commons just in time to see the two finish the song as they collapsed on the couch together, laughing and smiling.

And there it was! He was certain the darker boy was about to kiss the pale one. But damn it, he pulled away instead. But that meant something, didn't it? At the very least the darker boy had some feelings for the other boy.

Okay, it wasn't a declaration of "All I want is you," but it was a sign, wasn't it?

And the fact that a few minutes later, the pale boy actually admitted to the older man that he was in love with the darker boy should have been a victory, right?

Except for one tiny detail. He didn't have his bow with him. Not even a single arrow. He'd left them behind when he'd gone to Olympus. He didn't need them in the realm of the gods. So he'd missed his opportunity, and who knew when the chance would arise again!


	8. Second Guessing

**A/N Our Prompt today was Still Falling For You, by Ellie Goulding. Never heard it before, but the tune is catchy. This takes place during The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. This story was supposed to be funny, but the prompts keep leading to more angst!**

**Reviews would make me happy dance!**

…

**Second Guessing**

Had he imagined it all? Made it all up in his head? He'd been watching the two boys closely now, ever since that Christmas duet. The pale boy couldn't be more obvious in his feelings for the shorter boy, and yet the darker one seemed to have reverted to his obliviousness, treating the taller boy like a kid brother, almost holding him at arm's length.

The boy gave off so many mixed signals, it was a wonder he didn't splinter into a million pieces.

He felt sorry for the pale boy. He had a feeling of dread that the boy was going to get his heart broken. Maybe he should start trying to find the boy someone else who could love him the way he deserved, but feared it was too late. The boy's heart was already given, it seemed.

He heard the pale one humming, and recognized the tune. Yep. Already too late.

_**Fire and ice**_

_**This love is like fire and ice**_

_**This love is like rain and blue skies**_

_**This love is like sun on the rise**_

_**This love got me rolling the dice**_

_**Don't let me lose**_

_**Still falling for you**_

_**Still falling for you**_


	9. What Have You Done!

**A/N Woke up sick today, and almost forgot I hadn't written today's prompt yet. It's one of my favorites, too. Only Us, from Dear Evan Hanson! We're now up to Silly Love Songs.**

**Reviews would be awesome!**

…

**What Have You Done!**

As Valentines Day came rolling around, he was once again certain The Fates hated him and were personally trying to destroy him. He'd been kept busy, but he did check in on the two boys as often as possible.

He'd spotted the pale one coming back from his usual coffee outing with a happier than usual expression on his face, and humming _Only Us,_ which he considered a good sign. Unfortunately, the other boy wasn't with him, so he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, and he was in a rush, as Cupids always were during this time of year.

When he'd returned to check on the boys a day later, he spotted another Cupid trainee roaming the halls. He frowned.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't informed they were sending another down to this region."

The other just shrugged. "Lord Zeus noticed you were busy, and thought you could use a hand. I've already arrowed one boy today! Oh, there he is!"

Before he could ask who, he spotted the dark one rushing to where the pale boy sat. Surely the other trainee wasn't talking about one of them?

Darker boy pulled the other from his chair and led him down the hall to the Warbler's Commons, where an impromptu meeting was being held.

And then the dark one proclaimed he was in love! This couldn't be happening! He'd been keeping an eye on this situation for months, and this other trainee comes in and swoops in on them in less than a day?

And the pale one was asking a question. "Why The GAP?"

"The guy I like is a Jr. Manager there!"

He rounded on the other trainee. "What have you done?!"


	10. Damage Control

**A/N Today's prompt would have been more convenient for yesterday, but oh well! It's by Boys Like Girls, it's called Two is Better Than One. Still in Silly Love Songs.**

**I know, it's short. Sorry! (It's my Birthday, writing this as I eat cake with family!)**

**Reviews are awesome (Pretty Please?)**

…

**Damage Control**

He was livid. He wanted to slap the other Trainee. Fortunately, Zeus agreed with him, and had the other trainee reassigned. Whoever said two is better than one should be slapped upside the head!

It had taken a bit of time and work, but with Cupid's help, he'd managed to undo the grave mistake. Unfortunately, the pale one was now questioning his own feelings. Had this ruined everything?

Only time would tell.


	11. Just Shoot Me

**A/N Okay, I missed yesterday's prompt because I found out who I will be writing my fiction exchange story for, and had a sudden inspiration for their story, and fell asleep while writing it! Anyway, yesterday's prompt was Paul McCartney's Happy With You. I'll post today's prompt later tonight.**

**Takes place during Blame it on The Alcohol. I know I skipped over The Comeback, but this song works better for this prompt. **

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**Just Shoot Me**

He had such a headache. What the hades had happened last night?

He'd followed the two boys to the party, and had been bored out of his skull, so he'd decided to check in on a few other couples he'd been keeping an eye on.

He'd visited the lady who owned the candy shop, who had been pining for the bakery owner across the street. He was happy to see the two of them sitting together, heads close as they smiled and fed each other treats. He'd grinned as he knocked the arrows.

Before he left, he investigated the trays of goodies that were laid out. Something smelled delicious.

He didn't need to eat, had never been interested in food, but he'd heard humans gushing over chocolate, and he'd wondered what the big deal was. Judging by the smell, he thought he understood what the appeal was.

He glanced at the couple, happily snogging on the couch now, and back at the treats. One couldn't hurt, could it?

He vaguely remembered how good the chocolate confection had been, and how he'd eaten several more, and the euphoric feeling that had come over him. Giggling, he'd staggered back to the party, which had apparently gotten way more interesting since he'd left.

Unsteady on his feet, and vision blurred, he began to suspect he was as drunk on the chocolates he'd consumed as these teens were on alcohol. Everything just seemed so funny! And then the girl in the ugly dress decided they should play spin the bottle, at about the same time he'd noticed the bowl of chocolates on the bar, and helped himself to more.

Everything after that was a blank. He frowned. No, wait, there was something else. Hadn't he used his bow at some time? Wait! The darker boy hair said the L word!

He'd been so excited to hear the boy finally admit it, and grabbed his bow. It had taken a couple tries to knock the arrow, his coordination was so off.

He'd let the arrows fly, and immediately passed out.

Now he went searching for the two boys, humming _Happy With You,_ expecting to find the pair happily kissing in some corner.

What he didn't expect to find was the two at the coffee shop, shouting at each other.

What the hades? Oh Zeus, what had he done? "Just shoot me now!"


	12. Righting a Wrong

**A/N So, after hearing today's song prompt, We Belong Together, by Ritchie Valens, I kind of got stalker vibes. So, continuing in Blame it on the Alcohol…**

**Reviews would be awesome, Please!**

…

**Righting a Wrong**

Zeus was not pleased. No, he was not pleased at all. The Almighty had threatened to disincorporate him and start over with a new Trainee. Only the fact that there was a shortage of Trainees had stopped. Well, that and the fact that his record up till now was spotless. He'd sworn never to touch chocolate again, and gotten off with a (very strongly worded) warning. He was also given the task of cleaning up his own mess.

So now he was following around the girl who he'd mistakenly matched with the dark haired boy, listening to her going on and on to the pale one about how "We Belong Together, forever!" and trying not to gag in his own mouth (a sentiment apparently echoed by the auburn haired boy.)

It was the girl who finally presented him with the solution to his predicament, when she suggested kissing the boy again when they were both sober. Cupid magic was powerful, but nothing could withstand the power of true love's kiss, and nothing broke Cupid magic faster than a kiss that wasn't true love.

Once the girl laid one on the boy while he wasn't under the fluence of intoxicants, the magic of the arrow would fade out.

He hoped...


	13. I'm Sorry

p id="docs-internal-guid-0c7bd377-7fff-0d82-adab-5ad8c1d3ed97" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N I am completely uninspired today. I've cudgeled my head trying to come up with something to write on any of my stories, and all I've picked up is a headache (and a toothache from grinding my jaw). I've stared at the song prompt for today for thirty minutes, and I really couldn't tell you what the title is, because as soon as I stop looking at it, it's forgotten. I will try and work today's prompt into tomorrow's chapter. I'm sorry./span/p 


	14. Graduation

**A/N At last! Finally finishing this story!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this. I've kind of lost inspiration for a few projects lately. I promise I will finish my other WiPs eventually, when I get my muse back. In the meantime, I am working feverishly hard to complete my story for the Glee Potluck Big Bang that will start posting in June. I don't know yet exactly when my posting date will be, but I will keep you informed. That story is probably going to be the longest story I've written to date. In the meantime, I will be posting my Fic Exchange story on Easter Sunday! Keep an eye out for that!**

**(By the Way, see if you can guess the song prompt for this chapter!)**

**As always, Reviews are always welcome!**

…

**Graduation**

"Congratulations!" Zeus said, patting him on the back. "You've done an excellent job! I'm officially promoting you to full Cupid!"

"Thank you, Lord Zeus!" He smiled at the god of Thunder. Who knew that after everything he'd been through with the two boys, it would be a bird that finally brought them together? He never would have thought it, not in A Thousand Years!

He'd thought the pale boy had given up on the darker one, had seen him pull away as they'd been singing Misery, and he had thought perhaps it was for the best, and began thinking of other possible matches for the auburn haired boy.

And then the bird had died, and the pale one had looked so sad and tragic while singing Blackbird, and he had seen the realization on the darker boy's face as he finally realized he loved the pale boy. But he'd learned caution. Did the pale boy still have any feelings for the dark boy at all?

He'd followed the shorter boy later as he sought out the other, and watched the interaction between the two, and when the darker boy made his declaration, he almost shouted in triumph when they had kissed. He'd let his arrows fly, and did a little victory dance.

"So," Zeus said, drawing his attention once more. "Now that you are a full fledged Cupid, we could use your talents in New York. You'll need a name, though. What shall we call you?"

He paused and smiled at the almighty god of Mt. Olympus. "Call me Elliott."


End file.
